This proposal is a baseline for a multiple stage research program, designed to provide information which will optimize the functioning of the oldest-old population in society. The specific aims are 1) to characterize the current oldest-old population with regard to their health, and functional status, family support and social activity; 2) To assess the extent to which social, cultural and behavioral factors determine the dependent elderly, and estimate future trends; 3) to provide baseline data for future longitudinal studies in order to relate mortality, morbidity and institutionalization outcome to current health and social status. The oldest-old population will be profiled on the basis of interviews and clinical assessments and their relationships between health, functional status, social activity and demographic characteristics will be determined. These will be compared to the profiles and fitness scores of the 75-84 year age group. The populations studied will include: (1) Representative samples of Israeli elderly 85+ (N=2400) and 75-84 (N=1600). 2) Individuals aged 85+ residing on a Kibbutz (cooperative settlement) (N=500) and an equal size matched sample of kibbutz residents, aged 75-84. It is planned that the study population will be followed up for a five year period and outcome measures will be related to the baseline data collected. However, due to the time constraints of a foreign application follow up will have to be undertaken under the terms of a subsequent research application.